


facing it with you

by strawberrylipstick



Series: boyfriend escapades [4]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Confessions, Homophobia, M/M, Outing, kira is not a nice person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-12 02:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylipstick/pseuds/strawberrylipstick
Summary: Cyrus and T.J. expected mixed results when they came out. Hopefully there would be support from their families, but they braced for wayward glances in the halls, snide comments here and there, but never this. Anything but this.





	1. Chapter 1

Cyrus walked home slowly, his mind happily whirring. He was reliving memories from moments ago, when he and T.J. had contently sitten in his bedroom, sharing earbuds as they did their homework. Admittedly, Cyrus glanced up far too much and far too often, but it was embarrassingly nice when he discovered that T.J.’s head snapped up to look at him as well.

They’d been dating for a month now. Life adjusted around their newfound relationship, or so it seemed; although only their close friends really knew, he’d heard some mutterings about how the basketball captain and Andi Mack and Buffy Driscoll’s best friend held hands one day. The news was overshadowed by a drug bust in some guy’s locker. The following weeks all revolved around Metcalf’s twelve assemblies about students with nicotine addictions. 

One day, Cyrus knew, the truth would really come out and everybody would know. That day was coming soon, but as long as it happened on their own terms, at their own pace, it would be okay. One day at a time, one step at a time. 

There was this nagging feeling, though. T.J. had told him that his mother always gave him knowing smiles, but Cyrus couldn’t relate. Although his mother, father and their respective spouses were mental health professionals, none of them gave any indication that they knew about his sexuality. It was time to come out, he figured. Long overdue. Soon, Cyrus assured himself, soon. He just didn’t want it to be a big deal, to have all the attention on him. 

His spirits dampened a bit with all of these thoughts, and it worsened when Cyrus remembered what was waiting for him at home. First, an hour of “Family Time,” which was a monthly event, but he’d gotten away with not discussing how he was indeed gay for almost a year. It would be easy to hide the fact he had a boyfriend, right? His amazing, witty, sweet, artistically challenged boyfriend? (Cyrus had to help him cut construction paper for his project, considering T.J. and scissors didn’t exactly go together.)

And speaking of projects—Cyrus’ stomach sank even lower—he’d been assigned to do this Spanish ‘skit’ with a girl named Kira. Kira, with her rash demeanor and dirty looks. She didn’t take too kindly of T.J. determinedly ignoring her for weeks, so she released her frustration on Cyrus, mocking him during class and even succeeded at making many students laugh by imitating the way he frantically wrote notes when the teacher talked. 

Needless to say, Cyrus didn’t want to invite her over to work. Yet there was no point to try and get what he wanted because Kira made it clear if they had to pair up together and get an A, it would not be at her house or a local cafe (“those places are so outdated and gross”). So he had a visit from her to look forward to. Fun.

By the time he reached home, Cyrus was more hesitant than over, but he was lured under the smell of cookies wafting through the front door. It reminded him of T.J., for some odd reason, and perhaps it was because everything reminded him of T.J. Either way, he felt better. Maybe “Family Time” would be more entertaining today. 

Cyrus shrugged off his jacket, head tilting slightly as he heard his mother’s laugh, too loud and shrill. She only used that laugh when guests were over. Perhaps his aunt was in town. But then came another voice, dripping with honeyed insincerity. “You have a  _ beautiful  _ place, ma’am.”

He entered the kitchen, unprepared for the sight he was greeted with. First, his stepfather on the couch, watching a basketball game while typing rapidly. Next, his mother, handing a steaming mug to—

“Kira, how long have you been going to Jefferson?” Leslie asked, before spotting her bemused son. “Oh, Cyrus! Your friend came over for a Spanish project.”

“Hi, Cyrus.” Kira took the drink with a thankful smile, but smirked slightly as she added, “Sorry I’m so early. I just wanted to get started.”

“It’s okay!” Leslie assured her. “We just have Family Time, but we can reschedule it for later. I bet Cyrus won’t mind that, huh?” Kira immediately laughed at this, much too loudly for Cyrus’ liking. He was getting really bad vibes. She had to be here for a reason that Cyrus didn’t want to find out about. Time to dilute.

“I—” Cyrus cleared his throat. “Yeah, it is okay, Kira. If you can come upstairs to my room, we can start writing the script.”

“Sure.” Her eyes flashed. “You left your books in sixth period, so I brought them here for you. I hope that’s fine.”

“How kind of you!” Leslie exclaimed, squeezing her shoulder. “That’s odd, though. Cyrus never forgets his things.”

“Oh really?” Kira’s high-pitched voice definitely wasn’t natural. “I think he was in a rush, actually.” She tilted her head as if she was genuinely trying to figure him out. “He always seems to be.”

“He’s probably got baby taters on his mind.” Leslie flashed her son a fond smile. “He’s always heading to The Spoon with Andi and Buffy right after school.”

“Andi and Buffy?” Kira repeated thoughtfully. “They were helping Coach Bag set up something, though. I was there. Also... helping.”  _ That must be new for you.  _

Leslie frowned. “Then where have you been Cyrus? School ended two hours ago. You know I don’t like you wandering around the town alone.”

“I wasn’t alone.” Cyrus was careful not to look at Kira, whose haughty grin made him want to drown himself. “I was at...T.J.’s house. You know T.J. We just studied together.”

His mother visibly relaxed. “Oh, okay—”

“AWWW.” Kira clapped her hands together, almost pulling Cyrus into an embrace. He felt nauseated. “That. Is. So.  _ Cute _ !” 

This time, Cyrus’ stepfather spoke up, apparently confused. “What is?”

“Anyway,” Cyrus cut in hastily, “Kira, why don’t you come upstairs to my room, and we can start working on it right now, we don’t have much time—”

“What’s that?” she interrupted, pointing at parchment hung on the doorway. 

Leslie raised an eyebrow at the change of topic, but answered nonetheless. “Well, that’s a mezuzah. We’re Jewish, you see.”

“Oh! Right!” Kira looked directly at Cyrus, who somehow knew what was coming. Yet he didn’t speak. Words could not come to him, even as she said, “You know, it’s so cool that you all are religious but still accept Cyrus and T.J. together. It’s heartwarming, honestly.”

The world seemed to stop, his vision narrowing so he could only see his mother, still smiling, blinking owlishly. Silence, thick and heavy. Then, from his mother: “I’m sorry, what? T.J. and Cyrus, together?”

Kira pretended to look horrified, slapping her forehead. Cyrus suddenly wondered if she’d spied on Andi and Buffy and heard them talking about how he hadn’t come out to his family yet. It seemed very likely, especially as she exclaimed, “Oh my God! I had no clue that you guys didn’t know.”   
Nobody spoke.

“I should get going!” Kira finally said, gathering her things. “I’m so, so sorry, Cyrus!” She patted his shoulder while he looked up at her. The look in his eyes must’ve finally rendered her remorseful, for she took a step back and said, softly this time, “Sorry.”

And then she was gone, replaced with even more tension. Cyrus closed his eyes and sat down. The day had been going so well, too. He was getting more and more confident, at ease with himself—a side effect of being around T.J. He would’ve come out to his parents at his own pace, on his own terms. But no. Kira had done it for him. 

“Cyrus,” his mother spoke first. “If it’s not too much, can you look at me, baby?”

He couldn’t.

“Cyrus.” This time it was his stepfather, suddenly next to him. “Is that girl lying?”

“Todd—” his mother’s voice cut in threateningly.

“I want to know, Leslie. I think he’s ready to talk.”

They argued but silenced when Cyrus got up, walking to his room and locking the door without a second glance. He buried his face in his pillow, emotions overwhelming him in a way he hadn’t thought was possible.

_______________

Hours passed in a haze of surreality. His mother and stepfather didn’t knock on his door; Cyrus knew the therapy tactics. His phone buzzed a lot, though, and he shut it off quickly. His chest felt heavy at the thought of ignoring T.J.’s texts, but who knew? Would he even be allowed to see him again?

At a quarter to seven, Cyrus got up, rubbing his eyes. His stomach growled. As if on cue, his mother tapped on his door lightly.

“Honey, I have dinner. Can I come in and give it to you?”

Cyrus nodded to himself. He opened the door and faced his beaming mother.

“It’s pizza, love. That okay?” She handed him the plate. “I’d like it if you’d eat out in the dining room, but I understand if you want to stay in tonight. All up to you.”

Cyrus glanced at the meal, his lips wobbling. Her compassion wasn’t helping. 

“Cyrus?” his mother said softly. 

His name was all it took. He dropped the plate and buried himself in her waiting arms. Tears dripped onto her warm sweater, but she didn’t mind. Of course she didn’t.

“I’m sorry,” he finally managed, his whole body heaving, “I’m sorry.”

“Oh, honey,” she said, guiding him to his bed. “You have nothing to be sorry about.”

They broke apart and Cyrus faced her almost desperately, eyes wide and wet. “I was—I was scared to tell you, I—and I’ve known for so long.” The admission came out as a whisper, but hysteria entwined with his voice as he said, “I’ve known for so long, Mom. And I didn’t—I didn’t even tell Bubbe. I didn’t even tell her.”

“Cyrus, it’s up to you, it’s all up to you, baby,” Leslie consoled. “I understand, okay? And she would’ve understood too.”

“I’m sorry.” He felt like a useless parrot and buried his face in his hands. “I should’ve told you earlier.”

“Don’t say that.” Her voice was suddenly stern. “Cyrus, honey, look at me, please.”

He couldn’t. But this time he did.

“Cyrus,” Leslie phrased her words carefully. “I’m not mad at you. Do you know who I am mad at? That girl, the Spanish project one. Something tells me she knew I didn’t know about you and T.J. And it was none of her business to mention it.”

“She’s not very nice,” he admitted. 

His mother hummed slightly. “You don’t have to tell me twice.” Cyrus laughed. “She reminds me of the Costume Day girl.”

“Mom, she is the Costume Day girl.”

Leslie’s face darkened, but she regained control quickly. “Well, good thing for her, then. I probably would’ve slipped some poison in that cocoa I gave her if I’d known.” She wiped away a stray tear on his cheek. “How long have you and T.J. been dating, honey?”

His heart skipped at his mother saying talking about his boyfriend. Things would be different now, but maybe in a good way.“Well. Andi’s party, I guess.”

“Ah. You did tell me it was a lifechanging party.” She struggled with herself for a moment and then asked, “Maybe one day you can introduce me to T.J.? I mean, as your boyfriend.”  _ Boyfriend.  _ “If you want to, of course.”

He looked at her. His mother’s eyes were the exact same shade as his, as his Bubbe Rose’s. “Yeah. I like that idea, Mom.”

“Okay, baby.” She pecked his forehead. “Feeling any better? To be frank, I’m still mad at that Kira girl. How rude.”

“Hey, it ended up fine, right? No permanent harm.” He squeezed her hand. “Is Todd okay?”

“A little bit of a shock for him, but he loves you. And supports you. He does want to make sure T.J.’s not around guns anymore, though.”

Cyrus shook his head. “Definitely not.”

“Alright. I’m going to warm up another slice for you. Pick up the plate you dropped, baby, and then come out.”

“Already done, it seems.”

She nudged his shoulder. “Always a comedian. You know what I mean. You’re not exempted from Family Time just because you’re—” Leslie looked at him for prompting.

“Gay.”

“Gay.” She nodded; Cyrus couldn’t believe he was ever afraid to tell her. “Okay. I’ll see you in ten minutes. Todd bought ‘Love, Simon’ just now and he wants to watch it with you.”

Cyrus rolled his eyes fondly and collapsed back on his bed after she left, letting out big sighs of relief. Things ended up okay again. One day at a time. Smiling to himself, he turned on his phone, ready to respond to T.J.

It was odd that he was greeted with so many messages, not just from Andi, Buffy, Jonah and his boyfriend, but from Amber, Marty, Iris—Gus? 

Dread filled him up before he even read the most recent message, sent from T.J at 7:04 PM.

** _Thelonious<3: _ ** _ hey, i’m calmer now. when you’re ready call me alright? i know the post was terrible, but we’ll make face it together. like we always do.  _


	2. Chapter 2

A sick feeling resided in the pit of T.J.’s stomach, but there was no time to acknowledge it. The bell rang in the shrill, mind-numbingly terrible way only school bells could, and his urge to throw up intensified. _ Be brave, Kippen, _he urged himself.

It wasn’t even a big deal. Sure, last night an InstaPic post of T.J. and his boyfriend kissing had surfaced on the average Jefferson student’s feed, but so what? Couples kiss. It’s what they do. He decided to focus on the anger instead of the rising fear, and it helped when Marty ran to the entrance and greeted him with:

“Bro, she’s so fucking creepy. Kira,” he added, as if T.J. didn’t know who he was talking about. “Like, did she follow you guys to the park? Buffy’s so angry, I think she’s going in for the kill.”

T.J. let out a weak chuckle and closed his eyes for a second. He already knew it was going to be a long day. When he opened his eyes, however, he was greeted with a sight that pretty much cleared every negative emotion.

“Hi,” T.J. said, rushing over to Cyrus. Without even giving it a second thought, he grabbed the other boy’s hand. It was natural at this point, and the two only glanced at their intertwined hands for a second before gazing up at each other.

“Hi,” Cyrus answered, looking simultaneously enamored and worn-out.

“Hi,” Buffy piped in, a murderous expression on her face. She leaned against the lockers and swatted Marty’s hand away. “Not now. I’m planning—”

“Give it a rest, Buffy,” Cyrus sighed.

She laughed. “A rest? A _ rest? _Are you kidding me, this is the farthest thing from REST. I am going to kill her, Cyrus. I am going to KILL her. Where’s my accomplice?”

“I go by Jonah.” The green-eyed boy entered the conversation with a good-natured smile before adapting a solemn look. “I saw the post, guys.”

Marty rolled his eyes. “You and the rest of the world.”

“My accomplice,” Buffy said, her eyes darting for one glimpse of the soon-to-be murder victim, “is—Oh, there she is!”

Andi was wearing a very colorful ensemble, with one very clear theme. She was also holding a bundle of T-shirts. T.J. knew her enough by now to understand what her idea was.

“Happy pride, guys! Happy pride, happy pride, happy pride, happy pride,” she handed each of them a rainbow outfit, “These took me four hours to make. Please wear them.”

Marty examined his, then exclaimed, “Holy shit! This is sick.”

Jonah seemed to be thinking along the same lines, as he had already pulled on the shirt over his hoodie, giving him a bulky look. They stared at him before he finally noticed and said, “What? I’m just trying to be supportive.”

“Try putting off the jacket first,” Buffy advised. “These are beautiful, Andi.”

“Thank you!” she smiled before turning to Cyrus. “Do you like them?”

“I love them.” He beamed at her. “Thank you so much.”

She squeezed his hand. “I know it’s the worst way to come out to the school. I’m so sorry. But you should be proud of yourself, Cyrus, the way we’re proud of you.” And then they all turned to look at T.J., who was staring at the shirt unfavorably. Scared. He was scared. Suddenly the reality hit him: everyone in this school knew that he’d kissed a boy in the park. That he was gay. That he was gay, that he was gay, that he was gay. His pulse quickened.

He thought he was ready.

“Uh, T.J.?” Andi questioned. He looked up and cleared his throat.

“Yeah, it’s um, they’re great.” They were still looking at him. Why were they all looking at him?

“So are you gonna put it on?” Marty asked, already wearing the sticker-bracelet combo. “I have PE next period, catch me changing into that shirt for the rest of my life.”

It irritated him more than he could imagine. Marty had nothing to fear. If someone had discreetly snapped a picture of him and Buffy kissing, what was the worst that could happen?

“I just don’t want to flaunt it,” T.J. snapped, thrusting the shirt back at Andi. He suddenly realized that him and Cyrus’ hands had broken apart, and perhaps that contributed to the bitterness. “Everybody already knows I’m gay. Should I write it on my forehead?”

“Oh no,” Andi said, her voice high-pitched and squeaky. “Oh no, that wasn’t my intention at all, I’m so—”

The bell rang once more. T.J. pretended to tie his shoelace to avoid looking at Cyrus’ face. And then he walked off, blood burning before it turned icy.

Kira always seemed to do that to him. Make him numb, but not enough to stop feeling the hurt. And there she was, opening her locker, eyes darting around nervously.

T.J. stared at her until she looked up, eyes widening before resuming an unbothered expression. Part of him wanted to demand an apology, but who cares? The damage was already done.

So he walked to class instead. Plus, Buffy had just spotted Kira as well, and T.J. knew just how lenient she planned on being.

_______________

Eleven minutes into first period, and T.J. missed Cyrus. Terribly. It wasn’t because of the stares and mutterings and he needed someone to help get him through it. He just really missed Cyrus.

The next time he would see him was lunch, and God knows what would happen then as they became a spectacle for what felt like the whole school. T.J. Kippen, scary basketball captain, hand-in-hand with Cyrus Goodman, resident sunshine in human form. What a twist.

He was lucky that his mother had not disapproved of that fact; she even saw it coming. His tear-ridden confession came the previous night, after he saw the post and realized everyone knew, except his own mother. T.J. had hugged her tighter as she’d vowed to report Kira to the principal. He had told her not to do it, but he figured she was so busy, working overtime to fulfill the financial absence that was T.J.’s father, that she would forget about it anyway.

As he walked from class to class, he thought about what the hell Kira had done. What made her go that far? And did she really hide in the bushes, just to snap a picture of them kissing? It was just T.J.’s luck, because it was that one soft kiss that she’d captured before Cyrus had to leave. But he ended up staying and going to his house instead, where they studied for hours and shared music and laughed and oh god, Cyrus Goodman meant everything to him—

T.J. skipped fourth period. PE was useless (he was athletic enough already) and he was suddenly apprehensive to change in the locker rooms. He had a good feeling that someone would actually directly confront him about the kiss there, instead of heavy stares and whispers. Plus, Cyrus tended to volunteer during this hour, helping teachers with whatnot. Just who he was.

So he found him in the cafeteria, brow furrowed in concentration as he painted the wall light blue with languid strokes. T.J. didn’t know it was possible to love the way someone held a paintbrush, but he did.

Since Cyrus was on a ladder, T.J. didn’t want to startle him in case of a Cyrus-type injury. So he waited until the boy stepped down carefully, one by one, but by the time he was on the second step, his brown eyes found T.J.’s.

Luckily, he was there to catch him.

“Underdog,” T.J. said gently, pulling Cyrus closer and relaxing.

“Thanks for breaking the fall,” Cyrus muttered before squirming. T.J. let him go quickly and frowned.

“What do you mean? I caught you. That’s not breaking the fall. That—” He poked his ribs playfully— “Is saving your life.”

Cyrus offered him a weak smile before wiping his stained blue hands on a rag. “Don’t you have class?”

T.J. frowned harder. “I skipped.” Then, cutting to the chase (because communication is key in a relationship, after all), “Are you upset about the shirt?”

Cyrus looked around for a hovering teacher, but the closest one was treating this time as his afternoon nap. He sighed. “No, Teej, I’m not.”

“I’m sorry, okay? I’ll—I’ll wear it. I can even apologize to Andi.”

“It’s not that. I don’t want you doing anything you’re not comfortable with. I’m not Kira. It’s just... you left this morning without a word. Angry, almost. Last night you texted me and said we would face it together.”

T.J. swallowed, then admitted, “I was just kind of nervous of how people would react.”

Cyrus’ face softened immediately, but asked seriously, “Did anyone say something? Do something? You can always report it.”

“I mean, no. Not yet.” T.J. gently kicked the floor. “But they will. I mean, we’re the only openly gay couple in this school, at least. I’m not too sure about Grant. There’s bound to be something in the years to come.”

He nodded. “It must be more gossip on you, I expect. No one ever thought that Mr. Handsome Jock would date a nerd like me.” Although Cyrus’ tone conveyed amusement, T.J. knew him far too well.

“Who the fuck said that?” he said harshly. “I swear, Cy, that’s bullshit. You know that, don’t you? I’ll kill them—”

Cyrus held up the big paint brush in mock surrender. “Hey. I don’t think those girls said it to be mean, I don’t even think they know I was there.”

T.J. stepped closer to the other boy. How could anyone not want to date Cyrus? His heart was still swelling at the way he said _ ‘I don’t want you doing anything you’re not comfortable with.’ _ It felt so good to hear.

“They’re so wrong,” T.J. said, stroking his cheek gently. “None of the people here know anything about us.” Suddenly, he was filled with courage, especially because of the way Cyrus looked at him. “And we will face it together. We _ are _ facing it together.”

They embraced, sighing with relief that their relationship was still strong and unbroken. It would stay that way, T.J. was sure.

“Sorry for getting paint on you,” Cyrus apologized, and T.J. laughed when he saw the streaks of blue on his hoodie. There was a moment of content silence and then the lunch bell rang. The two broke apart and Cyrus had to add, “I want us to talk to Kira. Together.”

T.J. knew it was dumb that he was still scared of her, of her mindful implications, especially considering she’d done what she’d first threatened to do months ago. He also knew it was hard to be brave. But with Cyrus’ hand in his, it would be a lot easier.

“Let’s do it.”

And so they cleaned up the supplies. Waited for the loud groups of people to fill the huge cafeteria. Spotted Andi, Buffy, Marty and Jonah, but waved instead of going over to them.

People were unashamedly staring as they walked to Kira’s table, and T.J. found himself looking at Cyrus with more concentration than usual. His boyfriend seemed incredibly determined.

“Hey,” Cyrus said, a polite smile on his face. “Can we talk to you? Outside, maybe?”

Kira was surrounded by a bunch of girls who seemed much more interested in the spectacle than their lunches. She raised an eyebrow but didn’t look up at them. “Anything you want to say, you can say here.”

Cyrus shrugged. “Okay.” And then he let out a huge breath before saying, in the same way a talented speaker would, “I just want to understand who you think you are, Kira. I get it. You’re a talented basketball player. You’re pretty. But that doesn’t justify your superiority complex. You wanted T.J., you couldn’t get him. It was time to move on. Everyone else did except you. You latch onto things, ideas, that will benefit you, even if it hurts other people. That’s called being a narcissist. And I think you know the seriousness of what you’ve done. Shadyside might be a ‘progressive’ town, but in other places, T.J. and I could’ve been seriously injured or hurt for this—” He raised their interlocked hands, slightly overwhelmed by the way his voice carried out so clearly in the large room, “—In fact, it does put our safety at risk. Is that what you wanted? Coming out as a couple belonged to us. It was our choice of who to tell and when. For God’s sake, Kira, you literally outed me to my parents last night—”

“What?” T.J. had to interrupt. “She did _ what_?” Without waiting for an explanation, he seethed, fear washed away with unadulterated anger, “Are you kidding me? Is this what you’ve been doing? Stalking Cyrus’ friends to see how you can get at him? Stalking me and Cyrus? I mean, you followed us to the park. You really hid in the bushes and waited for us to kiss. Does that not register as _ creepy?_” Some people started to mutter in agreement at this, but he spoke over them. “You had no right to follow us and take that picture and worst of all, post it. I can’t believe you haven’t taken it down. Do it right now.”

She faced him incredulously, as if his demand was ridiculous.“You two are insane. And your little friend group!” Kira angrily pointed at the table where Buffy stood up immediately, but Cyrus shook his head. “Most people, if you haven’t noticed, are in support of you! Even the comment section is mostly positive. Am I the only one who finds this weird?” She directed her words to the shocked cafeteria and pointed at the two.

“No,” Cyrus said evenly. “I mean, I’m pretty sure it’s still weirder how you followed us to the park and took a picture of us kissing.”

“And posted it,” T.J. added.

Some laughed at this. Then words of encouragement started flooding in: “_Badass, Kippen!” “Okay, they are such a cute couple.” “Yeah, Cyrus, you tell her!” _

“Is there anything you want to say for yourself?” Cyrus asked coldly.

“Okay. Fine. It was your choice. I was angry. I wanted some dirt on you, but apparently I’m the only one who finds major fault in it. I should’ve moved on. I’m sorry. There. I said it.” Kira pushed away her tray. There was an edge of sincerity in her voice before it was overshadowed by the irritation he knew so well. “Now tell Buffy to leave me alone and I’ll take the post down. Is that it?”

They looked at each other. T.J. exhaled and squeezed and Cyrus’ hand. “Yeah. I think that’s it.”

______________

But apparently that wasn’t it. T.J.’s mother didn’t end up forgetting and reported Kira to Dr. Metcalf—with the help of Cyrus’ parents, who were more than happy to help. Also, dinner plans had been made. In a few weeks, they would be able to officially introduce each other to their parents as boyfriends.

So when T.J. emerged in Andi’s pride shirt, all discomfort gone, and Kira with a three-day suspension under the charges of “social media misconduct” and “verbal harassment,” it was a big source of happiness to their friends.

“Let’s go to The Spoon,” Buffy said, hugging Marty tighter. They smiled at each other. “This counts for a big celebration.”

“Yes, but wait.” Cyrus took out his phone and snapped a picture of five of them in their matching outfits. He smiled at his phone. “Perfect.”

“Send that to me!” Andi called as she walked in the front with Jonah. Buffy and Marty were in the middle, letting T.J. and Cyrus fall into their own pace.

“You look good in that shirt,” T.J. said, smiling.

“As do you. Remember, we’re the couple that’s always best dressed.”

He laughed. “Right. And I think we’re also the couple that—”

“Faces it together,” Cyrus finished, and the two happily sped up with their friends.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cyrus and tj are so badass
> 
> please leave a comment on what you think, also feel free to message me any prompts for this series (: 
> 
> my twitter is @godly-styles and my tumblr is @godly_styles think there’s a pattern here


End file.
